Shinobi Mage of Hogwarts
by Oni Shin
Summary: Naruto comes to a harsh realization about his world and to protect his friends, he leaves. But tries to keep a promise he made to his late wife Uchiha Satsuki. This story has elements of Negima in it and not a yaoi or typical pairings story out there.


**Hello to the fan of the Naruto/Harry Potter crossover genre, now I know that there are many stories here. But I thought that I would try something a bit new for everyone who is yearning for a new story, somewhat. Most stories here are yaoi and I have nothing against it. But truth be told in my own personal opinion, its starting to become a norm. Along with the fics of Naruto being in ANBU and is assigned to watch over Harry. But anyways, I am just rambling on about things here. So I hope you enjoy this chapter of something new.**

**I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter or Negima. (You will see where I am going with this.)**

Normal - Talking

_Italic - Thoughts or talking in Japanese_

_**Bold/Italic - Jutsus or magic spells**_

**Bold - Demon talking**

**_Bold/Italic/Underline - Locations or Authors Note_**

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**  
_

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto lay on his temporarily bed in Gaara's home that is not too far from the administration building. Normally he would be dressed in his usual orange and black attire that he is known for. However now, he wears a red open shirt with wide sleeves that showed his chest. Along with black Anbu style pants under a matching obi with the same color sandals. Yamato commented that he looked similar to his former teammate, the deceased Uchiha Sasuke.

_"Why did you do it, teme?"_

_"Dobe, you are mine to kill, not that bastard of a Uchiha, MINE... mine alone."_

_"Sasuke, you know that your weirding me out."_

_"Just shut up, kami how stupid can you be! Are you that dense to never once noticing a girl had been following you for most of your life, or so stupid that the Sakura would never return your feelings! Much less, not notice why I was always pissed off at you when you always called my name."_

_"Just what the hell are you talking about Teme?"_

The blond ninja sat up from his bed as he just wanted to put his thoughts of the past behind him. However it just would not leave him alone as it was to stay with him for the rest of his life. Just as Kurama is now apart of him, so too were the memories of the once, last Uchiha.

**"What is wrong?" **Kurama's voice roused him from his thoughts on the final day of the Fourth Shinobi War.

Naruto did not say anything in response as he looked out the window of his room. "Does having painful memories ever stop hurting?" He asked the Kitsune as he looked at the ring on his finger. It resembled Sasuke's Magenkyo Sharingan.

**"In all honesty, not the slightest bit." **Said the Kyuubi as it lay in its cage. **"But the memories of the times we spent with those we cherish also stay with us."**

"I see..." Was all he could say. "Do you think it would just be a matter of time, before another person with similar motives like Tobi rises again?"

**"I am not going to lie to you Naruto. But it is inevitable, and I am sure that the person will be far more cautious than Tobi ever was." **He said in a stern voice. **"But that person will not contend with a person with your resolve or that special power that you alone possess."**

"Then to make sure that whoever does not try to achieve this plan, we must leave." Naruto said solemnly, because the thought of leaving his friends behind is going to be the hardest thing he would have to do. But to protect the future from another Moon's Eye Plan. It needed to be done, and he could not ask Killer Bee to make such a sacrifice.

**_Flashback: Valley of the End_**

Tobi looked at the bane of his plans existence, all that he worked for, everything. Undone by the remnant of the Senju clan, no that damn younger brother of the Rikudou Sennin. To this day, that man's beliefs were still strong, no, stronger then it was back then in this young ninja's eyes. The will of the Rikudou Sennin had never faded with the flow of time and now it mocked him.

"You have my respect, you flea." Spat Tobi as blood was coming out his mouth. His body was getting very weak from fighting a very long battle. "But then, that respect is not even worth dirt. I should have killed you when you were a baby and you have been getting by on pure luck, ever since." He glared at Naruto with all the hatred he could muster.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment as he could only stare at the no named madman, in a sense of pity. "You could have killed me then, but you got to arrogant for your own good. Just as you are now, Kabuto is dead and I am sure that the Allied Nations are getting rid of the last clones of Zetsu. You have basically lost now, you're so called Eien Magenkyo Sharingan is useless, as is your Rinnegan." Naruto said with a voice of determination. "I can bet, that your eyes along with DNA in your body is taking its toll on you, and barely have enough chakra to use Kamui or distort your body."

_"Damn it, he saw through that." _Thought Tobi. _"No matter, I know that he does not have enough chakra to keep fighting as well." _He smirked evily behind his broken mask. "You really think so? Then lets try that theory of your out, shall we?"

Tobi charge with his battle-fan being dran out as he watched Naruto go on the defense. But the blond then opened his jacket to reveal, hidden tri-pronged kunais that were hidden through the entire fight. He stopped in his shock to watch the blond throw each one into the sky knowing they were not meant to be used as normal kunai would be. Now this made the battle more difficult to turn his favor. Tobi then saw Naruto vanished in a yellow flash as he looked around frantically to be on his guard. He could not rely on distorting his body anymore as it requires too much chakra and concentration on his part.

_**Ensis Exsquens! (Executioners Sword)**_

Said a whisper that was barely heard from Naruto as he came from below the madman. This made him jump away from the voice which was quickly followed by dark spikes of ice shot from underground. It made him, gasped in shock at seeing ice shot up from below the ground.

_"A Hyouton user!" _Tobi thought bitterly. _"I was sure that the clan was wiped out. So how can this damn brat be capable of using Ice?"_

_**Apes Igniferae! (Crimson Bees)**_

Naruto called out as tiny bugs that resemble bees or wasps whirled around his body. Before they started to zoom at Tobi faster than any kunai.

"And what is? Some pathetic attempt at a Katon jutsu." The masked ninja mocked as he waited from the flaming insects to come closer, and then crushed them under the weight of his fan, in hopes to crush the blonds morale of winning against him. Only to be blown back by a powerful explosion of flames that were the insects. "Now he can use Katon too!" he growled.

_"Wait, this is not chakra, It feels different from any Katon jutsu." _He glared at Naruto again. "How are you using such power, TELL ME!"

Naruto smirked at Tobi. "You'd really think I would tell you such a thing, You must really be stupid. But I will tell you this, me and Ero-sennin traveled beyond the elemental nations. Which is why you have not been able to locate me in those three years."

"You Bastard!" Tobi yelled as he rage started to overcome him. But then took a few deep breaths to calm down as he smiled insanely. "But remember, all I need is to touch you and you die, so..." He puffed out of existence to reveal a kage bushin and came from behind the blond. "DIIIEEEE!"

Yelled Tobi from behind has the blond was startled by this move to move his own body. Only to see a white blur zooms past him from the corner of his right eye.

**_End Flashback_**

"That Kamui jutsu Kakashi-sensei can use... do you think it can help us to leave the ninja world?" Asked Naruto as he looked packed to leave.

**"Hard to say, it may kill you." **Said the fox as sat up. **"But the real question is. Are you truly willing to leave all that you know behind in this world?"**

Naruto looked over his shoulder to the view of Sunagakure with a distant look in his eyes. _"What choice do we have Kurama? Unless you want to have another mask wearing freak, trying to control you."_

**"Point taken, when do you want to leave? But the way, why are you wearing the Akatsuki cloak or have different versions of the cloak for that matter?"**

"Mmm, well its the cloak Nagato wore as he tried to follow Ero-sennin's footsteps, before Danzo or Tobi changed him." Naruto said in a thoughtful voice. "And the other one..." Grins a little as blood started to leak from his nose. "None of you business."

Kurama sighed at the pathetic attempt to lie from his blond jailor. **"Whatever perv, your just as bad as your master."**

Naruto then put on his hooded Akatsuki cloak on as he walked did a quick Kuchiyose and left a scroll with the summoned toad. He gave the instructions of going to the Kazekage to explain the situation. Once this was down, he walked up to the top of the hotel roof. Once he looked at the full moon that kept the juubi's body away from the earth, one last time. He then closed his eye as he pushed chakra into them with small doses of his Bijuu chakra. As a familiar voice started to play through his head, and it was a voice that held warmth.

_Stop calling me by the name of that make believe boy and call me by my true name, Satsuki. If it weren't for me being in love with you, I'd put you in Tsukiyomi and make you relive the time we kissed as I was hiding around in my boyish disguise.  
_

_Naruto-koi... Don't see me as your only love... Please, look again for happiness and don't ever lose that spirit you have, for me._

The blond toad sage then opened his eyes to reveal Eien Magenkyo Sharingan of Uzumaki Uchiha Satsuki, who was once known as Uchiha Sasuke. Before he was sucked into a small area of distorted space and was gone from the Elemental Nations.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

Albus Percival Wulfirc Brain Dumbledore sat in his chair as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. This year the school would be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament, which has not held for so long. He knew the dangers that consisted with the legendary event. The elderly wizard could not shake the feeling of dread of the following year and it seemed to revolve around one student or rather a certain three. The three, that are Ron Weasley, Hermoine Granger and Harry Potter.

He knew that he would have to take every precaution to prevent anything bad from happening to the Golden Trio. As it is his responsibility to protect the students, and hoped for the best. He was about to call the schools Potions Teacher, Severus Snape, to come to his office, if it weren't for a large burst of magic flaring up in the school ground, which was followed up by a bright light in the distance of his windows.

Dumbledore then looked out his window to see the light, flaring up on the small island in the center of the Black Lake. He watched the blinking light that is bursting with magical power for a moment. Before leaving his office to investigate the burst.

**_With Naruto_**

_"Damn it, I didn't think that traveling through Kamui end with a major headache." _Naruto spoke in his native tongue as he picked himself off the ground to look at his surroundings. _"Great, of all places to arrive, it would be a place with no... Is that a castle?" _ He stared at the school of Hogwarts that is in the distance. _"Well better go, and a_s_k for directions_."

As he started to walk on the water sruface of the Black Lake, he noticed some strange looking creatures in the water. A few looked to be small aquatic like people that almost looked human, but he decided to get back to crossing the lake. It did not take him too long to cross the lake with the water walking exerciser. Once he reached land, the blond then looked around the area of the castle and liked the general area of the place. But was jumped back before being hit with an incoming light.

_"Great, the moment I arrive. Someone tries to take my head off with a jutsu." _He shrugged as he turned his gaze to the direction of the light came from. Only to see an elderly woman wearing jaded robes with a pointed hate and having a stick pointed at him. This made him raise a brow as she spoke to him in a commanding tone. _"Listen old hag, I don't know what you're saying and get the damn stick out of my face or I am going to jam down your throat along with your teeth." _He reached into his cloak to hold the Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

"You are trespassing on school grounds and how did you get through the barrier?" Asked professor McGongall asked in a harsh tone with her eyes being cold. "I would not like to have this turn into a small duel, so please answer my question."

_"Kami say something that I can understand, geez."_ Naruto said back in complete irritation as his hands started to charge with lightning and the sounds of birds chirping could be heard for the witch.

"Minerva, please lower your wand_, and could you bring please stop what you are doing with the lightning. We mean no harm to your person. I am sure that we can come to an understanding." _Said a very older looking man with long white hair and a matching mustache. He wore purple robes along with a pair of half moon spectacles on his broken nose.

Normally Naruto would not be very trusting to a complete stranger, however he was a good judge of character. The man's twinkling blue eyes seemed to remind the blond of Sandaime Hokage. So much, that an air of good will could be sensed from the elderly man as he canceled the jutsu in his hand.

_"You can understand me, Ji-san?" _Naruto asked hopefully.

Dumbledore then nod his head as he smiled at the blond teen in front of him. _" I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" _He introduced himself kindly. _"May I ask who you are and how you got into the school grounds?"_

_"I am Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, formerly of Konohagakure no sato." _Naruto introduced himself in kind gesture. _"As for how I was able to arrive on your school grounds. Um well, it is a very long story to tell and I seriously doubt you would believe me anyways."_

_"Well, you can tell me, once we are in my office. I am sure that you must be very hungry from such a long trip and would like to rest your legs." _Spoke the Headmaster as he started to walk with a very apprehensive Professor McGongnal trailing behind him and Naruto following behind the two.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Headmaster's Office: Dumbledore & Naruto_**

"I really find it to be very astonishing that you were able to travel through time and space to arrive here." Said the Headmaster with a tone of excitement. "The ability to travel in ways of this is very much unheard of and the means on how you are able to use magic without the need of a wand is very intriguing. In the places you traveled with you master, wizards or mages are able to use different ranges of magic." Naruto nods his head. "Would it be too presumptuous of me to have a demonstration, Naruto."

Blond mage looked at the Headmaster with a look of surprise. "How come you are not finding my story to be, ya'know, a lie?' He asked as the two blue eyes looked into each other. "This has not happened before, has it?"

"Merlin's bread no." Chuckled Dumbledore as he sat in the throne like chair of his office. "But it is not uncommon for people delve into unheard of areas in magic. Such as this particular item in my possession and the past that follows the wand."

Naruto looked at the wand for a few moments and for some reason, he could feel strong magic emanating from the item. "The wand must be different from other that were or are being made today, right." He said as he saw the elderly man let a smile on his face show his answer. "Okay, when do you want me to have the demonstration?"

"When it is most convenient for you, would be alright." Replied the Headmaster as he expected the young ninja to want to rest for the night. But was surprised when the said person got up to his feet and grinned at him.

"Well I guess now is a good time as any." Said Naruto as he was eager to test out one spell he had been working on for sometime now. "Do you have any place that can be used to show my magic and one of my jutsus?"

**_Hogwarts: Near Hagrids House_**

Naruto had preformed a Mokuton jutsu that he was only able to preform in his new Kyuubi-charka form. Kurama had informed him during his battle with Tobi, that he is capable of doing such. But the draw back was that it could only be preformed in that state. So the blond ninja made a home for himself inside the ground of Hogwarts. The house was two story building that is modeled out of Japanese cutler from Dumbledore point of view. But it was all the things that Naruto assure he would need in his life. He then produced many objects that he kept within several storage scrolls. The professor looked very curious about each item that was brought out by the blond.

One of these items are a large glass sphere that showed a miniature island resort to any normal person or simple minded wizard or witch for that matter. But the wizard that is with the blond Jinchuuriki, was far more observant than most and could feel magic radiating off the object.

"May I inquire, what this object is?" Asked the Headmaster as he looked into the sphere.

Naruto smiled at the white bearded wizard picked up on his little gift from one of his masters. "This is my personal resort, that my master back in my world created for me with her magic." He said proudly. "I could enter the place within the sphere and spend one day inside. While in the outside world, the one day is the equivalent to one hour. The draw back is that a person who enters the resort must remain in there for the single day inside."

"This is seriously very ingenious for those who know how to understand the concept." Dumbledore said with an amused tone as he looked into the sphere. "How does one enter the resort?"

"Oh that's simple." Said Naruto happily as he clapped his hands together for a moment with his eyes closed and the separated his hands along with opening his hand, and the magical circles started to glow from his palms before floating to ground. "All one needs to do is step on the circle for a few moment, then your in. But I am going to move the resort to the basement and place security seals around it."

"Now before we proceed to the demonstration. I would like to talk to you on a possible job for you in the school." Said the Headmaster as he saw the blond raise a brow before going to a look of fright.

"Nnnoooo way, if it has to do with paper work than forget it." Naruto whined as he was remembering how some of the Kages talked about ways of getting out of said work.

However he was brought out of memory lane when heard the Headmaster chuckling. "Oh my, it is not related to do with paper, I assure you." He watched him calm down. "No, it is a matter concerning three students in general and some of their friends, I might add."

"Go on..." Was all Naruto replied with as he stood still and listen to Albus's story concerning a boy named Harry Potter. The burden that the boy was forced to carry from his birth concerning a madman who killed his parents. Naruto knew of such things and the levels of stress that may have affected the said boy. Along with the only means of comfort, were the friends he made in the first days of school. Dumbledore continued to speak as he mentioned each friend of Harry's, Ron Weasley being laid back in attitude, while seeking attention, another things that he could relate. But was always trying to make the light of something to ease Harry's problems. Hermione Granger, a girl who is the brightest witch of their age group and would find any means to help her two friends, should the situation calls for it.

"I am guessing that there is more to the story than any other person would know or be able to understand huh." Naruto said with a knowing look in his eyes as he saw Dumbledore nod his head.

"Very much so, I believe." Admitted the Headmaster. "So much, that I would guess, that Lord Voldemort would never admit to anyone or himself. As you can clearly guess, it is a matter of searching for answers in the past that is pretty elusive adventure in itself. But also one of greater importance in the coming years, I am also aware that the answers will be protected by the Dark Lord."

"Heh, tell me about it." Naruto said sarcastically. "My life has been like, well more like a mirror to Harry's is now and now, I honestly think it would be in his best interest. That he only share whatever information that could help him in the future with those he trusts."

"I am glad that we both agree on the issue of trust." Said Dumbledore as he smiled at the blond. "Now, as I was saying about a job here in the school."

"Oh yeah, thanks for enchanting my ring to make me speak English." Naruto said as he scratch his head. "You were saying about a job, dattebane... _Kaa-chan, I guess our strange talking habits can't die." _He mentally said the last part to himself.

"However, I think that we might have to go a place that would better be in our need to visit a friend of mine." Spoke Dumbledore as he looked at the blond shinobi-mage as he was about to ask of this friend. "Do not worry young Naruto, he is a very good nature man by the name of Arthur Weasley. You might find him to be an enjoyable person, though I would suspect that he would ask you various questions on muggle interactions."

"Muggles?" Naruto asked confusingly.

"I do apologize in forgetting that your world does not have the same customs as ours." The Headmaster said in self amusing tone.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Days Later: After the World Cup, Harry_**

Amidst the sound of screaming from everyone who is running away from a burning tents. Harry found himself pushed down by some unknown witch or wizard who wanted to leave the area. He was then accidentally kicked in the face which resulted in him being unconscious for the remainder of the event. Once the boy-who-lived regain consciousness from the ordeal. For a moment he looked around to see the area tents were destroyed by either frightened spectators or the ones who are responsible for the attack. To which he would not know with him being unconscious through it all. However he then heard movement coming from behind his person, and turned around to see a person parading around in sheer joy at the destruction.

The person in the distance the looked to the sky, to the Dark Mark leering down on the grounds. Harry cpuld not help, but to find the conjuration absolutely revolting in his personal opinion. However he did not have the time to hide himself, when the voices of his friends calling for him in the distance.

It was here, that the person finally noticed that he was not entirely alone in the area. Instinctively, Harry went through his pocket to bring forth his wand and to his horror, his Phoenix-tail feather wand was no longer in his pocket. He now found himself at the mercy of this unknown person who may have turned the World Cup event into a nightmare. The air started to get a lot colder with each step the person took toward himself. So much, that his breath can be seen in white mists he let out.

_**Ensis Exquens**_**_!_**

Said a loud voice that seemed to come out of nowhere in the darkness, and suddenly sharp edges of Ice raced toward the unknown person. With the intention to block his path or impale him. Just then, Harry heard something landed right next time him. He looked up to his right to see a cloaked figure with their hood up, as the darkness hid their face. The cloaked person looked forward where the first person might have made a run for it.

"Yo, you okay kid?" Asked the figure who say Harry nod his head. "Great, glad Dumbledore-jiji taught me to apparate to the Quidditch World Cup Grounds, or I would be missing a limb, dattebane." Harry could not see the person's face, but a part of him could imagine the person smiling. "Anyways, you sure that you're not hurt or anything?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Harry spoke out of his stupor. "You said Dumbledore as in the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Sure did and lets say he kinda had a guess something would happen here. So that's why I'm here to he-" He did not get to finish his sentence as he grabbed Harry and jumped out of the way of a incoming spell.

_**Stupefy!**_

"Shit, nearly got hit with that." Said the cloaked figure as he turned around to see two faces he had already seen, thanks to the Headmaster. "Ah Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, I take it."

"Hold on you two, its all one big misunderstanding." Harry tried to reason as he watched his friends with their wands raised. "This guy is the one who save me."

"Everyone duck!" Yelled the cloaked teen as the Golden Trio did as he watched each stunning spell fly over their heads. "Damn it, what is with everyone and trying to blast my head off!" He whined before standing back up to have a wand pointed in his face, which made him sigh. "Listen, you either get that tooth pick out of my face or I'm gonna take from you, after breaking your hands and shoving it up your ass!"

"Wait, he's not the enemy." Harry spoke up as he got between the wizard and his hooded savior.

"Stop, that's my son and his friends!" Yelled a man from behind on of the Aurors as he pushed through the other adults. "Ron, Harry are you guy alright."

"Blimey, I would have been knocked out, if it weren't for him." Said Ron as he pointed at the hooded teen. "Seriously, does the Ministry of Magic train brighter Aurors?"

"Ron, I think they were just being cautious for what happened earlier and then this person did appear on the remains of the World Quidditch Cup grounds, no offense." Hermione reason her red haired friend as she saw the said person nod his head.

"None taken, well you guys are safe and that is all that matters." Said the hooded teen as he looked to the luminescent grounds of the fans housing section. He smiled when he heard a female's voice cruse of their clumsiness. "Did you find anything out there?"

"What no, are you okay or I'm glad your safe?" Pouted a girl with shoulder length red hair as pulled the hood off her cloak. "No, not a bloody thing out there and it looks like you scared the bloke off with that spell."

The cloaked teen looked at the older girl who walked up to stand beside him. "Great, no doubt he was the one who did that." Naruto pointed up in the sky at the snake tongue skull. "Bet, he's going to tell his freak of a master about me too."

The older girl smiled happily as she laced her arm around the blonds in a teasing fashion. "Oh the horror of having fame."

"Excuse me." Spoke Harry as he watched the two talk among themselves. "But what is that up in the sky."

Naruto looked at the young black haired Wizard known as Harry Potter and grinned at the boy. "Lets say that only three people are not afraid to say this Wizard's name, like most witches and wizards are." The whiskered blond said cryptically to his mission charge.

"You mean, that's Voldemort's symbol." Said Harry with shock as he ignored the other Wizards shuddering bodies.

"Yeah, stupid as Voldemort himself too." Naruto said as he saw the magical people shudder uncomfortably with the exception of Hermione, who did not seem affected by the name. "And I though it was only Dumbledore, myself and you, who were not afraid to say Voldy's name."

"Alright! Which of you conjured it!" Another voice called over with their wand being brandished out as he made his way over to the group. "Was it you!" He points the wand at Naruto as his companion covered her head in time to not be seen.

"Well, I have to be going now, later." Said Naruto as he along with his companion started to float into the air, followed by a loud crack sound and the two people were gone.

"Wicked, they apparated and flew!" Said the youngest Weasley son as he started grinning.

Harry did not really pay attention as he was contemplating over the recent events. Not once, did the person show any signs of possessing a wand. Nor did he see or heard of such a spell that made Ice into a danger. He then looked to see the Ice still in place as he heard the adult argue over whom conjured the Dark Mark. Harry was about to tell Hermione on his take. But he was very sure, that she would not be able to come up with an answer for what recently happened.

Just then a small piece of paper started floating to him from where the hooded teen vanished from. Once he took the paper into his hand, he saw that it was a not.

**I will see you in Hogwarts and no this is not a warning or something bad. Well, lets just say, this year will be different from the others. Oh, be sure to tell your friends I said hello, please.**

Harry then read the small note over again for anything else. The noticed a small drawing of the hooded person with his hand raised, giving a peace sign, and the hood still covering the person's face.

**xx**

**xx**

_**Unknown: With Dumbledore & Naruto, Next Day  
**_

"You are not really surprised with the aftermath of the World Cup, are you." Naruto stated more than asked a simple question as he and the Headmaster walked in a open area.

"No, I am not." Said Dumbledore in a matter of fact tone. "But I am disappointed in the fact that Mr. Diggory accused both Harry and Mr. Crouch's house elf Winky for a crime that they would never commit."

The whiskered blond nodded his hooded head in agreement. "Mm, I seriously doubt Harry would like the conjure the dark mark for the hell of it. Since Voldemort has been after his blood for a long while and the fact that the Chamber of Secrets incident proved where Harry stand on the subject of him." For a short while neither one said a world, before Naruto broke the silence. "Has the Ministry release the entire information or as they just keeping certain things out?"

"Surprisingly, they did release all the fact or the ones that Mr. Diggory gave." Replied the elder wizard as they continued they're walk.

Professor Dumbledore along with the worlds first Shinobi-Mage at his side who is looking around the area. He then finally came to a stop at a house that looked like a giant windmill of sorts.

"Who lives here?" Asked Naruto as he looked at the tall house.

Dumbledore then looked at his traveling companion for a moment to smile. "Oh, this house belongs to Xenophillius Lovegood, editor of the Quibbler." He answered. "His daughter is also a student of Hogwarts and is a friend to Arthur Weasley's daughter Ginny."

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." Said a dreamy voice that came from the corner of the left side of the house. To show a girl with dirt blond hair with very pale skin and bright blue eyes. Her clothes was anything, but interesting to most people. Naruto found it to be a lot more interesting on his part. She wore blue denim pant under a purple-pink skirt with a blue long sleeve shirt.

"Ah miss Lovegood, I see that you are in good health." Said the Headmaster as he smiled. "By any chance, is your father home at the moment?"

"He is resting inside the house after coming back from trying to find a garden gnome." She said in her dreamy voice. "You know that getting bit by them is a sign of good luck."

"Really, that is kinda cool." Naruto said as he was beginning to think that if the had some in the elemental nations. He would have at least some luck not to follow Jiraiya's influence of being a pervert and hoping to get a date with someone.

"No, we do not have gnomes here, I'm afraid." She said as she saw the hooded teen slump in disappointment. "But who know, maybe some will come if we used the right incentives."

"nah, its cool." Naruto said happily as he waved his hand. "The names Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, whats yours?"

"Luna Lovegood, but most people in Hogwarts call me Loony Lovegood." She said as the two did not noticed that Dumbledore had already entered the house as they shook hands. "Are you Japanese by any chance?"

"Um, well kinda of, sort of." Said the hooded blond nervously. "Let me guess, my name pretty much gave it away."

To this Luna nodded her head in a reply before speaking once again. "You name of Uzumaki does have two meanings, one being Whirlpool or Maelstrom, as the other meaning is of a ramen ingredient meaning Fishcake."

"How did you know that?" Asked Naruto as he was a bit shocked.

"My father and I, took a trip to Japan once to find a Sin-You." Luna told as she took out the latest issue of the Quibbler, before going through the paper for a moment. "We think that it may be a distant cousin to the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

"So whats a Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?" He asked as he saw Luna look at him with her blue eyes for a moment, before smiling at him and began to tell him what the creature is. An elusive non-flying creature, that lives in Sweden.

"Sugoi, has anyone ever managed to catch one?" Naruto asked eagerly in clear interest.

Luna then shook her head to his question. "No, they are very fast and no one has had a chance to see one."

The blond ninja-mage then tapped his chin under the cloak for a moment in thought. "Yosh, I'm gonna try to catch one someday and if you are the editor of the Quibbler by then. I'll let you be the first one with the story, that cool?"

She then hummed at the declaration of the hooded teen. "Well, can I see your face first?" Asked Luna as she wanted to know what the person looked like. The hooded teen did nothing of the sort for a moment before nodding his head and then pulled his hood back to show his face to her.

Student at Hogwarts would or rather believe that Luna Lovegood is anything but a normal girl. But that was so far from the truth in all honesty, because right now. She normal pale skin seemed to have a shade of pink on her cheeks, from the sight before her. A teenage wizard (so she thinks at the moment) with sun-kissed blond hair. Though one would argue that the two had the same color eyes, they would see Luna's shined a bit more than Naruto's does. She took notice of the three scars on his face that gave him the impression of having whiskers.

The ninja-mage seemed to catch on to her line of thinking. "They are birthmarks." He said.

"Why do you hide your face?" She asked as she seemed to see things in his eyes. "Do you find your appearance to be disturbing."

Naruto then shook his head at her question before sitting on the ground. "No, it nothing that simple or anything..." He didn't finished as he looked at the distance.

Luna seemed to understand or if not, guess why he chooses to hide his face. "Are you afraid of being hurt?" She asked as he somewhat gasped and his form twitch. "You seen someone you love die before your eyes, haven't you."

"Have you?" He asked as he noticed her look in the same line of direction.

"Oh yes, my mother passed away." She said. "Don't worry, I am no longer sad anymore."

Deciding to change the subject for the two of them Naruto then picked a flower from the ground. "Dumbledore-jiji said, your a student of Hogwarts."

"Yes, I am from Ravenclaw House." Said Luna as she watched the whiskered blond look at the flower. "I have never seen you in Hogwarts, are you going to be a student."

"Nope, I'm gonna be working there, as a teacher... somewhat." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. "And I am not going to be the new DADA teacher, I heard how, that class is bad luck. _Bad enough that I had a godmother who had that with her gambling, and was stupid enough to think that having me around would change it."_ He chuckled at the thought of a few times he went to a gambling area wit Tsunade.

The two then heard a door open behind them as they saw the Headmaster along with Zenophilius shake hands with each other and Dumbledore holding a book under his arm.

"Guess this is later for now, Luna." Naruto smiled as he rolled on his back and did a kick up to stand. "See you at Hogwarts and don't worry you will actually notice where I am living on the school grounds."

"I hope to see you as well Naruto." She smiled at him as he placed his hood back on and then watched the two disapparated from her view.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Hogsmead: Dumbledore & Naruto_**

The two mages in Naruto's opinion, thought the name mages sounded a lot cooler, than wizard. The walked in a comfortable silence as the stopped in the Hogshead. In truth, the whiskered blond was still a bit lighter in his stride and this did not go unnoticed.

"I find that your encounter with miss Lovegood to be pleasing." Said Dumbledore as the twinkle in his eyes had a glint. "She is quite the charming on."

The blond mage stopped in his walk as he looked into the sky to see the darken clouds looming the small village. "Ne, jiji... You said that Harry is the center of attention in both the Wizarding world and Voldemort." He said as this made the old wizard stop in his walk too. "For some reason, I feel that there is more to this story than what you have told me. In a sense, the two could almost be mirror images of the other. Where one has taken a darker path, the other makes the opposite choices. One not really gaining a step over the other, always equal to the other."

The Headmaster look at the moonless night as well. "In some ways, you are correct Naruto." He admitted to the blond. "But I would like to believe that Harry will come to an understanding of who he is. Before the entire ordeal ends and will have the strength he needs to see what he faces."

"I hope so..." Naruto said as he began to walk with his hood hiding the Eien Magenkyo Sharingan. "I really do, because the boy could be crushed before he should face Voldemort."

**xx**

**xx**

**_Hogwarts: Dinning Hall_**

Harry sat with his usual group of friends that consisted of Ron with his siblings and Hermione Granger. He tuned out the normal speech that was being used for the new students of Hogwarts. As he was still hung up on what happened at the Quidditch World Cup grounds. The person used magic without a wand, it was not entirely impossible to say the least. But the way he was able to conjure Dark Ice into a deadly spell, intrigued him.

Though Hermione did not find the ice manipulation used for a magical attack amusing, and it certainly did not make happy, with the way Ron thought it was cool. But she was very curious of how the cloaked teen is capable of using wandless magic. So much, that she wondered if it was possible for anyone to learn it.

"Now everyone, I would like to have you attention please." Spoke the Headmaster as everyone looked to the teachers table. "This year, Hogwarts will be hosting a glorious event that has not been held in so many years, the Tri-Wizard Tournament." The student murmured to amongst themselves. "Everyone settle down, for safety reasons, only students of the age of seventeen may enter the tournament." This caused many students of Hogwarts raise their voices in disapproval to which Dumbledore silence them again. "I would also like to announce everyone, that we will be being hosting two separate schools for this event. First would be the young women of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from France, and the proud young men of Drumstrang Academy of Magic.

**_[Author's Note: I am skipping the introductions of the two school and going with Naruto's.]_**

Once the students of each academy made they're presence known to the students of Hogwarts. The boys were impressed with the girls of Beauxbaton with the displeasure of the girls. Only to the shoe to be on the other foot with the boys of Drumstrang.

"Hermione make some space would you." Ron said hastily as he looked over her. "Here, over here!" He yelled to Viktor Krum. "Oooohh nevermind he's sitting over with Malfoy."

Hermione along with Ginny could only sweat drop at Ron's disappointment as he slouched in his seat. Completely ignoring the rest of the speech that the Headmaster was saying. "Now, I would like to remind everyone along with telling our guests. That the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students and guest to our school. Now, I have gained a new addition to our school as well and will be helping myself along with some of the teachers who will be guarding the school." Dumbledore finished as he sat down in his chair.

**_The same time Dumbledore was speaking_**

_"Eeeehhhh, those intros were good, but not great." _Naruto thought to himself as he is standing over the heads of everyone in the Great Hall. _"But what kind of entrance should I do? No, I don't have a reputation to come out, standing on top of Gamakichi. Definitely don't want to come out rapping like Killer Bee" _He shudders. _"From what Jiji said_, _snakes are not exactly the favorite of creatures here. Hmmm... Oh I know just the one! I just hope Satsuki-chan won't mind me borrowing this jutsu."_

**_Present time_**

Suddenly the cloudy sky above the Great Hall started to rumble violently with lightning again. Mad-Eye Moody was about to fix the enchanted ceiling once more. Only for Dumbledore to raise a hand to the former Auror as he set his blue twinkling eyes assured the man it is okay. The lightning above started to come together to form a dragon with red eyes, made of pure lightning as it leered down at the people below. Before striking the ground, the dragon let out a terrifying roar and struck the ground in the blink of an eye. But instead of expecting a powerful explosion on impact, the lightning just stayed in place as it started to take a human form.

Harry then focused his eyes on the lightning as it started to lose the bright light. His eyes then widen in shock at seeing a familiar looking black coat with white outlined, red clouds with a hood covering the person's face. He then noticed that Hermione also noticed the stranger from the World Cup. The person then lifted his head up, still his face could not be seen. However, that did not save the strange looking red eyes that seemed to illuminate the darkness in his hood. For a moment, they're eyes met each others before the red ones closed once again.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki and I will be helping with the teachers of this school to keep everyone safe." He said to the students and the guest students of Hogwarts. "But I will also be having... special lessons to students who are interested in learning from me." He smirks under the hood. "You will know where I am from just looking outside the castle. I don't care if you are not from Hogwarts, so all the same. Feel free to wait outside my house to learn from me,_ Ja ne_." With that he vanished in a flock of crows.

One thing was for certain, it was going to be a very interesting year.

**xx**

**xx**

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**Well that is it for Chapter 1 of this story and I hope everyone enjoyed this story as I made it. On a important note, if there is an artist out there with a fondness for Naruto/Harry Potter Genre fics. Please send me a PM, so I can ask them to make a little poster for this story.**

**As for the Pairing... That's a secret.  
**


End file.
